With the rapid development of sciences and technologies, electronic curtains have been widely used increasingly. In comparison with a traditional curtain only capable of shielding light and somewhat adjusting surrounding environment, a liquid crystal electronic curtain can implement effects of both light penetration and privacy protection simultaneously.
In the related art, the liquid crystal electronic curtain is generally formed by a liquid crystal smart film. The liquid crystal smart film, as a smart film, may be directly adhered onto glass, and present a transparent state or a foggy state after being applied with a voltage, to implement user requirements for both light penetration and privacy protection. Even when the smart film is not transparent, the smart film also enables a nice daylighting effect and can insulate and reflect the heat energy of the light, so that indoor temperature may be maintained warm in winter and cool in summer, thereby achieving effects of energy saving and environment protection. As such, the liquid crystal smart film implements a film photoelectric function through optical characteristics of a liquid crystal.
However, there is a user need to control the liquid crystal electronic curtain to present the transparent state or the foggy state by regions. However, since the existing liquid crystal electronic curtain does not have a touch function, such need cannot be achieved, causing inconvenience for the user in use.